Sesshomaru has a half demon by his side
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: Sesshomaru has a daughter, but when she get's kidnapped by Naraku no good can come from that. What will Sesshomaru do for her? Has he softened too much seeing his daughter suffer? R&R please! Thank you!


It was a long day of fighting demons and the "gang" was heading for Kaede's village. But from nowhere a little girl and an angry mob of villagers chasing after her. "Get here!" one of them screamed from the top of his lungs. She had a cloth on her head and around her butt, like a skirt over her komono. When she was running the peices of cloth fell off and a pair of dog ears and a dog tail apeard.

"Inuyahsa! Could she be a half demon?" Kagome asked pointing at her and pulling Inuyasha's coat of the fire rat.

"Maybe, like I care." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome's hands off of him.

"We have to help her!" Shippo yelled showing up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ok, fine!" Inuyasha gave up after everyone started to oush him until he decided to help her. He jumped over and picked her up, then stood in front of the villagers.

"Look! Another half demon." one of the villagers said in a hushed tone.

"What, you mean this little brat-I mean girl is a half demon?" Inuyasha asked with the squirming girl under his arm.

"Who you callin' a brat?!" she shouted, then bit Inuyasha. He dropped her shouting "Ow!"

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha screamed at her. He looked at him then got up and hugged him.

"Uncle Inuyasha!"she sang.

"Wha-?!" everyone shouted, including Inuyasha.

"What do you mean "Unlce"?!" Inuyasha shouted pulling the girl away from him, then a familiar voice sounded.

"Rin, come here." it was Sesshomaru. She looked like Rin with her hair. It was the same color, her eyes matched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes. She smiled and ran over to Sesshomaru and went to his side.

"Hello Papa." she smiled. Inuyasha fell to the ground, as if Kagome said sit. But she was silent.

"What do you mean by Papa?" Kagome asked this little girl, Jakken came running up.

"Aren't I obliged to have a child if I please?" Sesshomaru asked.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted at him jumping up to his feet. "Especially a half demon! I thought you hated them."

"I did, until I saw my own daughter as one and the suffering that she went through. You would understand little brother. But she was beaten up every night until she couldn't even stand or crawl home." Sesshomaru said rubbing his daughter's head.

"But why the name Rin?" Miroku asked.

"I was named after my Mama. She died so now I only have Papa." Rin told them.

"I see, what happened to her?" Sango asked her, knowing that Kohaku must have liked her.

"That's none of your buisness wrech!" Jakken shouted.

"Jakken! That's my choice to tell or not. She died of a terrible illness." Sesshomaru said, he turned away and started to walk. Rin walked next to her dad holding onto his leg and Jakken ran after them five minutes later when he relized that they had left without him.

"Master Sesshomaru! Rin! Wait for me!" Jakken shouted running after them, tripping over his feet ince and a while.

"That was weird." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, no that you mention it that was sort of weird." Sango said with a finger on her chin and Kirara on her shoulder.

"Uncle Inuyasha sure is strong," Rin began. "Much stronger than me. But not as strong as you."

"That's only because you havn't found your powers yet, you just have to wait Rin."

"Papa, is Naraku still alive?" she asked him looking at him.

"Yes, he needs to die soon. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru told her everything about him so that she can try to kill him as well when she's older.

"Well, Mama's dieing wish was that we kill Naraku. Plus he killed her." Rin looked ahead with a serious face.

"Don't worry Rin." Sesshomaru said starting to walk.

"Ok Papa." she said, then a tear strolled down her face. She wipped it before Sesshomaru could see.

"Lord Sesshomaru, night is about to fall. We should find a place to sleep." Jakken suggested.

"Rin, are you tired?" Sesshomaru asked her. She yawned, then nodded. "Ok, it's time for bed." Sesshomaru lifted up the tired little child and held her in his fluffy and she used it was pillow. Her tail started to wag and she smiled, she was dreaming of her mom.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what about here?" Jakken asked pointing at a place that looked perfect to him. Sesshomaru continued to walk, then found a place that was just like the place Jakken had seen but was further in the forest. They fell asleep, morning rose in no time.

"Rin, morning," Sesshomaru told her as he got up, then he looked around, but she was nowhere to be found. "Jakken," he called for him. "Have you seen Rin?" Jakken shook his head.

"No your Lord. But I thought I heard something earlier. Not to long ago." Jakken said, Sesshomaru was already walking away.

"Jakken, let's go. They can't be far." Sesshomaru said, Jakken ran after full of questions.


End file.
